07 January 1985
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1985-01-07 ;Comments *'Soul Deep' by Council Collective is #28 in the current Top 40. The new chart is counted down on Radio One from 12.45 the following day by Gary Davies. *''"I've lived a very colourful life, you know, me. One of these days I shall write it all down, if I live long enough."'' Peel recalls he would get asked by promoters in South Oklahoma, mostly for Indian reservations, whether a band did "Louie Louie", "Hang On Sloopy" and "Gloria". If the answer was yes to all three, they would book the band. Says most of the time he worked in America, you couldn’t really do a programme without playing Louie. *News: Arms talks between US and USSR. Miners strike continues. Snow causes problems on roads in Southwest. Session *Skeletal Family #2 Repeat of session first broadcast 08 October 1984. Recorded 1984-09-22. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File b (First track of the show only)' :(JP: 'Hey, let's not hang about, let's go for it. Here's Wham! Is this hard or what?') *Lonnie Mack: Wham! (7" single) Stateside :(JP: 'Well, that's a pretty pacy start to the program I'm sure you'll agree. That was Wham! and that was by Lonnie Mack. I play that mainly because my daughter Alexandra, who's 7, came out of the closet as a Wham fan over the weekend. I mean what is a father to do? I just sat up in the garret wringing my hands in despair.') *'File b ends' *James King & The Lonewolves: The Angels Know (single) Swamplands @''' *Skeletal Family: No Chance (session) '''@ *Time Zone: World Destruction (12") Celluloid @ ''probably from this show'' *'File a starts'. *City Limits Crew: Keep It On (12” single) Survival *Stark Raving Mad: Chaos (12” single – Mx) Slob @''' *Hoodoo Gurus: I Was A Kamakazi Pilot (LP – Stoneage Romeos) Demon '''@ *Al Campbell: One Beer Bad Boy *Van Patrick: WKMH Sports Headlines (LP – Cruisin' 1956) *Little Richard: Tutti Frutti (LP - Cruisin’ 1956) *Robin Seymour: WKMH Sunday Show promo (LP – Cruisin’ 1956) *Skeletal Family: Move (session) @''' *Don Carlos: Knock Knock (single) Youth Promotions *Comsat Angels: Diagram (LP – Sleep No More) Polydor *Membranes: Shine On Pumpkin Moon (12” EP – Death To Trad Rock) Criminal Damage *Merchant: Pan In Danger (LP – Rock It) Kalico *Inca Babies: She Mercenary (LP – Rumble) Black Lagoon *Dr. Calculus: Programme 7 (12” single) 10 Records '''@ *Marabar Caves: Seeds That Never Grew (single) :(tape flip) *General Caine: Shake (12” single) Groove Time *Skeletal Family: Far And Near (session) @''' *Cary Johnson: Correction Train (single, 1972) Banana *The Kick: Let’s Get Back Together (single) *Council Collective: Soul Deep (single) Polydor *Kingsmen: Louie Louie (LP – Kent Stop Dancing) Kent '''@ *Die Toten Hosen: Der Mord An Vicky Morgan (LP – Unter Falscher Flagge) Virgin *Hula: Pleasure Hates Language (LP – Murmur) Red Rhino @''' *Skeletal Family: Hands On The Clock (session) '''@ *Robert Wyatt and others: In The Dark Year (12” EP – The Last Nightingale) Re @''' *Third Eye: Pass Myself (single) Scarlet *Sears: Not Prepared (12” mini LP – If Only) Bluurg - continues after tape flip :(tape flip) *Johnny Osbourne: One Rub A Dub For The Road :Midnight news. :Tracks marked '''@ available on File c File ;Name *a) 1985-01-07 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (incomplete) *b) John Peel 1985-01-07 *c) 1985-01-xx Peel Show JG02 ;Length *a) 1:41:08 *b) 0:02:50 *c) 1:29:01 (18:14- 57:52) (to 25:02, 39:16-44:42 unique) ;Other *a) File created from T339, T340 and T341 of 400 Box. *b) From the Gumtree Tapes *c) Created from JG02 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 2 Peel January 1985. Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:Scottish Gumtree Tapes